deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Doomsday
The nameless being later to be called Doomsday (by Booster Gold) was artificially created in the distant past on Krypton, long before the humanoid Kryptonian race had gained dominance over the planet. During this time period, Krypton was a violent, hellish world where only the absolute strongest of creatures could survive (at the time, the world's dominant lifeforms were said to be the most dangerous creatures in the universe). Doomsday's creator was a mysterious alien named Bertron, who wished to create the ultimate life-form. To do so, Bertron and his team sent a baby onto the surface of the planet, where it would be instantly killed by the harsh environment or the vicious creatures inhabiting it. Each time, whatever of the lifeform's remains that survived were harvested and used again, to create a better, stronger version than the previous. In short, the mad scientist was using the method of cloning to accelerate the evolution of the being he was creating. Through decades of this process, the being who would eventually become Doomsday was forced to endure the agony of death, thousands upon thousands of times; the memory of these countless deaths was recorded in his genes and drove it to hate all life. Eventually, Doomsday gained the ability to evolve against what killed him in his prior life without the need of Bertron's technology. At this point he proceeded to hunt down and kill all of the lethal creatures that inhabited Krypton. When it saw Bertron, Doomsday considered him and the team to be a threat due to their roles in his multiple deaths and attacked the ship they were working in. Bertron himself met his death at the hands of his own creation. Doomsday escaped Krypton and went on a killing spree across several planets. He began with crashlanding on Bylan 5, a planet where Darkseid was about to wed a princess (in order to obtain that planet's chemical deposits for Apokolips' weapons factories). Just as Doomsday and Darkseid were to meet in combat, Darkseid was forced to flee as the battle had caused the planet's atmosphere to become toxic and therefore worthless to Apokolips. Doomsday managed to hitch a ride on an escaping shuttle. This shuttle eventually crashed on Khundia. The warring Khundian clans united in order to build protective armor for a warrior named Kobald. His goal was to survive long enough to force Doomsday onto a rocket. Once the rocket was in space, Doomsday killed Kobald and the resulting explosion sent him hurling through space. He next came across the path of a Green Lantern named Zharan Pel. Doomsday took his power ring and sensing the power of the Guardians of the Universe, made his way to them. Hundreds of Green Lanterns were sent to stop him and were killed. He continued to Oa where a single Guardian sacrificed himself in battle to defeat him. With Doomsday dead, the Guardians turned their attention to rebuilding the Corps. In reality, the release of massive energies by the Guardian had caused a tear in space through which an injured and unconscious Doomsday fell. Eventually coming to Calaton, he tore that world apart for three years. With only the capital city left, all the members of the royal family combined their life forces into a single energy being, The Radiant. The Radiant killed Doomsday with a huge blast of energy (laying waste to over a fifth of his world in the process). In common Calatonian burial procedures, Doomsday's body was shackled and masked, and due to his status as a murderer, was shot into space. Eventually, he would land on Earth, the force of the impact of his landing driving the casket deep underground. Doomsday, however, was not dead, as any time he would be "killed", he would return, having evolved past whatever defeated him. Battle vs Apocalypse (by Ethank14) TBW Winner: Doomsday Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hulk (Comics) (by Godkombat21) TBW Winner: Doomsday Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Hulk (Comics) (by WinterSpider) TBW Winner: Doomsday Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch Information The original battle was done by Godkombat back in 2012. However it only got one proper vote and voting on it wasn't closed until over a year later, almost as an afterthought. While the blog itself was relatively well made the lack of a battle written was disappointing and it was taken over by anon spamming. Battle vs. SCP-682 (by Godkombat21) TBW Winner: Tie ' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Kratos (by Deadliest Issue) Hyperion's Gate, Rotunda Of Olympus Kratos has received a message from Zeus,saying that a beast from another world has emerged.And the beast itself can kill Gods and creatures.When walking towards the Rotunda,this is what Kratos see and makes him surprised : A Dead Hephaestus His corpse looks mangled,his head nearly cut off,a lot of bruises around his body.And Kratos realized there was no one that can kill a God except him and the Titans.But then,he hears a roar in a far range.And another message came from Zeus,"That is the beast"And finally,he emerges,Doomsday. Kratos saw in surprise how the beast looked like,like a half Chimera and a born Titan.Doomsday roars at Kratos but Kratos remains unfazed.He pulls out the Claws Of Hades,expecting an easy win.But when trying to steal the soul,in a quick succession Doomsday broke the Claws.Kratos became enraged and began to swing his Blades Of Exile.The Blades slashed through Doomsday's chest but it deals almost no damage at all.Doomsday then stomps the ground and sends Kratos backwards,knocking him back.Kratos began to rush at Doomsday but before he can strike,Doomsday punches Kratos with full force and makes Kratos fell from the Rotunds Underworld Kratos awakes in the Underworld,he wonders if he is dead.But Hades shows up and says,"Defeat him!" Doomsday appears again out of nowhere.Kratos takes his Bow Of Apollo and fires it at Doomsday but it has no effect.Doomsday punches the ground of the underworld and lifts it and throws it to Kratos.And Kratos gets crushed under the ground.But then Kratos destroys the debris with the Nemean Cestus.Doomsday runs at Kratos and tries to punch him but blocked with the Nemean Cestus.Kratos kicks Doomsday back and makes him lie on the ground.Kratos began punching Doomsday with the Nemean Cestus very hard.He gets up and thought Doomsday is dead.But then Doomsday holds Kratos up and throws him.Doomsday jumps and ended up stomping Kratos' chest.Kratos begin to suffocate.But then in an instance,a lightning strikes Doomsday and what the Gods send to Kratos at the attempt to kill Doomsday,'The Blade Of Olympus. Kratos picks up the Blade.Doomsday rushes at Kratos but Kratos already prepared the Blade and stabs Doomsday with it.Doomsday became stunned.But then,Doomsday gets conscious again and kicks Kratos.And surprises everyone Titan,God and Kratos,Doomsday breaks the Blade Of Olympus easily.Kratos has no more things to harm Doomsday.He flees with the WIngs Of Icarus and Hermes' boots.But Doomsday jumped and stomped at Kratos,stopping his track.And in an instance,Doomsday stares at Kratos while lifting him up,and says in a hard motion,"You are weak!"And Doomsday punches Kratos.Kratos lies on the ground,knocked out with blood all over.And Doomsday leaves Kratos alone.Getting his way up and kills the Hellhounds.And finally this is what the Gods said about Doomsday,he is a threat to all of them Winner : Doomsday Expert's Opinion Doomsday won because he is merely unstoppable.He has high durability and he got the bony prostitutions to increase the punch damage to Kratos that has low durability.And Doomsday' strength makes Kratos' weapon obsolete.Even the Blade Of Olympus. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:DC Comics Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Modern Warriors